This invention relates to quick connector couplings for fluid systems, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling defining a conductive path for dissipation of electrostatic charge.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a tubular male member received, and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to form a fluid system. The coupling provides a fluid connection between two components or conduits, such as a flexible hose and a rigid tube, or a tube and a system component such as a manifold, fuel pump, fuel filter or the like.
One type of retention mechanism to releasably secure the tube to the connector coupling body is a retainer in the form of a clip inserted transversely through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. Legs extend through the slots and are disposed between the male member upset and the forward surface of the connector body defining the slots, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling.
Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to as “horseshoe” retainers. The “horseshoe” retainer permits easy release of the coupling without significantly increasing the complexity of the coupling. An example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792, to Kalahasthy et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Advances in quick connectors with “horseshoe” retainers are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0218650, published Oct. 6, 2005. The disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference.
Fluid systems, particularly vehicular fuel systems that contain flowing hydrocarbon fuel often include mechanisms to dissipate, or prevent accumulation of undesirable electrostatic charges. These mechanisms involve providing a path to ground to dissipate any charge that would otherwise accumulate. Toward this end, quick connector bodies are often made conductive. Such bodies may be made of a non-conductive material containing conductive material such as carbon powder, carbon fibers, fibers or metallic fibers. An example of a conductive component for fuel a system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,879, issued Nov. 17, 1992, entitled “Electrostatically Dissipative Fuel System Component.” The disclosure of this patent is incorporated by reference.
Insuring a complete path to ground for dissipation of electrostatic charges is an important consideration in vehicular fuel system design. Because such fluid systems usually include a metal tube connected to the vehicle ground, it is desirable to ground the quick connector body to the vehicle ground through the metal tube of the system.
In quick connectors, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792, the retainer releasably connects the connector body to the tube by virtue of its interposition between the radially enlarged upset formed near the end of the tube and a surface formed in the connector body.
The connector contains seals between the body and the tube to contain the fluid within the system. When pressurized, the fluid pressure urges the tube outward from the body. Outward movement is restrained by the retainer legs which are axially positioned rearward of the upset. The forces acting on the tube and the retainer urge it against a restraining surface on the connector body.
The present invention provides a retainer that includes a conductive element. That element is exposed for conductive contact with the tube upset and also the restraining surface on the conductive retainer body. Any electrostatic charge present within the fluid flow path of the connector body experiences a direct conductive path to the metal tube through the conductive element.